<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The First Day of the New School Year by McCartney1968</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29699817">The First Day of the New School Year</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/McCartney1968/pseuds/McCartney1968'>McCartney1968</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Umbrella Academy: The High School Years [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Umbrella Academy (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Love, Step-siblings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 03:15:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,751</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29699817</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/McCartney1968/pseuds/McCartney1968</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The first day of junior year and everyone is excited. They are back from summer break and they are ready for the upcoming year.</p><p>But some things don't change. Vendettas from past years are still active and might cause bystanders to get hurt.</p><p>Still, friends and family come first and will conquer all.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Allison Hargreeves &amp; Luther Hargreeves, Ben Hargreeves &amp; Diego Hargreeves &amp; Klaus Hargreeves, Jill/Number Six | Ben Hargreeves, Klaus Hargreeves &amp; David "Dave" Katz, Number Five | The Boy &amp; Klaus Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy &amp; Vanya Hargreeves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Umbrella Academy: The High School Years [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2164275</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The First Day of the New School Year</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is the first real story of this series. When I started writing it I wasn't planning on making it angsty but it turned out that way. </p><p>I was planning on posting it earlier but stuff came up and I couldn't.</p><p>The plan for the next story will probably be up in about another week, but I'm not sure.</p><p>If you have any ideas for future stories, you can leave me a comment.</p><p>Hope you enjoy! :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Klaus and Five</p><p>Klaus was making his way down the stairs when he called out, “ Mutter! Hast du meine schwarzen Stiefel gesehen?” </p><p>(Mother. Have you seen my black boots?)</p><p>“Talk in English, you dipshit,” Lisa said coming up from behind him, rolling her eyes.</p><p>Klaus hissed at her, flipping her off. </p><p>Lisa just laughed.</p><p>Once he made it downstairs, he walked to the kitchen. Nicolas was making breakfast while Five, Ella, and Evan were sitting at the table. Five was reading a big book about time travel, and Ella and Evan were playing a game.</p><p>“Nicolas?” He turns to look at his brother. “Wo ist Mutter?”</p><p>(Where is mother)</p><p>Nicolas just rolled his eyes. “Stop speaking German. No one cares about the stuff that comes out of your mouth.”</p><p>Klaus pouted. “Fine you asshole. You’re no fun.” Nicolas laughs and Klaus sticks out his tongue.</p><p>Nicolas turns back to finish the breakfast. Klaus coughs and poked his brother on the shoulder. “You didn’t answer my question, Nicole.” He said, even throwing in the nickname he knows his brother hates.</p><p>“Don’t call me that.” His brother hissed, “And she is waking up Lina.” He answered. </p><p>“That’s all I need. Don’t get your panties in a twist.” Klaus said putting his hand up as a surrender. </p><p>Klaus made his way to the table to wait for his mother. “Hey, Elle. Hey, Evan. How are you guys doing this morning?” He questioned, ruffling both their hair.</p><p>Evan giggled while Ella looked upset. “You just ruined my hair, now I have to redo it.” She grumbled, getting up from her seat.</p><p>“Have fun with that, little one.” He said smiling, waving as she walked away.</p><p>“I’m doing good Klaus. I’m so excited for 5th grade. It’s going to be epic.” Evan said excitedly.</p><p>“That’s good to hear, little bro. I know you’re going to have a great time.” Klaus smiled, patting his back.</p><p>Klaus sits down in the seat between Five and Evan. Throughout Klaus’ full interaction with his siblings, Five not once looked up from his book. That was the case until Five felt Klaus’ hand coming near his head.</p><p>Five looked up from his book and grabbed Klaus’ arm. “If your hand comes near my hair at all, I’ll bite it off.” He hissed in a low tone, narrowing his eyes.</p><p>Klaus stared at him with wide eyes. “Wow. Someone hadn't had their morning cup of Joe yet.”</p><p>Five grumbled looking back down at his book. “Nicolas always makes tea instead of coffee when he makes breakfast.” He said, glaring at Nicolas who just waved friendly at him. “So, I have to wait for my dad to come down to make coffee because I’m not allowed to use the coffee maker anymore because ‘I’m not trusted to not drink it all’.” He said using finger quotes, looking back up at Klaus.</p><p>Klaus stared back and hummed then remembered. “Oh yeah. I totally forgot you can’t use the coffee maker anymore.” He laughed.</p><p>Before Five could respond Lisa came walking in. “Hey, Five. Where's dad?” She asked before grabbing an apple from the fruit bowl.</p><p>Five looked at his sister and said. “He is helping Seb with Lina. They should be out any second.”</p><p>“Okay. Great.” She said taking a bit of the apple before sitting in Ella’s old spot.</p><p>“Breakfast is ready,” Nicolas called while putting the eggs on the table.</p><p>Right before the kids could grab any food his mother and Lucus came walking in. Lina was kicking while his mother was holding her.</p><p>“Mutter!” Klaus yelled before taking Lina and putting her on his back.</p><p>Lina giggled while holding onto Klaus tight. </p><p>“Mom. I need to know where my new boots are.” He asked her while bouncing Lina up and down. “Also, you shouldn’t be carrying a kicking child when you’re 6 months pregnant.”</p><p>“Oh, my sweet angel.” She said kissing him on the cheek. “Therein Ella’s room but hurry and get them your bus picks you up in 10 minutes. Also, I’m fine, I’m not going to get hurt.”</p><p>“Danke. And please be careful” He said before handing Lina off to Lucus. He went upstairs to Ella’s room.</p><p>Five looked up from his book to see the interaction. Nicolas put out the rest of the food. He thought it was a good time to stop reading. He put his book in his backpack and got a spoon to scoop some eggs on his plate.</p><p>His dad put Lina in her high chair before he and Sebrina sat at the table.</p><p>“Good morning my beautiful children. Are you ready for your first day of school?” His father asked them.</p><p>“I’m so excited!” Evan squeaked.</p><p>“I can’t wait to start high school,” Lisa said excitedly.</p><p>“Just two more years until I’m out of this hellhole.” Five said, finishing his eggs. “Could you make me coffee now? I have to leave for school soon.” </p><p>“No cursing at the table, Five. And yes I’ll make your coffee.” His father said before getting up from his seat.</p><p>His father handed him his coffee in his favorite togo cup as Klaus and Ella came into the kitchen.</p><p>“Five-o, Lisa, we need to go or we will be late,” Klaus said before picking up a pear from the fruit bowl and kissing his mom on the cheek. </p><p>“I’m coming, you imbecile.” Five grumbled before picking up his backpack and kissing Lina’s Head. </p><p>Lisa just picked up her backpack and joined them at the door.</p><p>They were about to leave when his step-mom called out, “Remember I have an ultrasound at four today and Lucus works until seven so you guys have to watch the little ones.”</p><p>“Yes, mom,” Klaus called out while Lisa and Five said. “Yes, Seb.” As they walked out the door to the bus.</p><p>---</p><p>Diego and Eudora</p><p>Diego was just about ready to head to school when there was a knock on the front door.</p><p>He had to run to the door before one of his brothers opened it and embarrassed himself. </p><p>Once he got there, Javier was about to open the door.</p><p>“Javier!” Diego yelled and Javier froze. “Don’t you dare open that door!”</p><p>Javier just gave him a sweet smile before opening the door wide. “Howdy Dora. How are you today?” He asked her.</p><p>“Javier. My favorite Garcia brother. Can I please come in?” She said sweetly.</p><p>“Yes, you may.” He said turning to Diego, gave him a quick smile before running away.</p><p>“Why you little…” Diego started to say before Eudora put a hand on his shoulder.</p><p>“He’s just messing Di, come on, put your shoes on, say bye to your mom. I’ll be waiting in the car.” She told him before going back to her car.</p><p>Diego watches her go before making his way to the living room.</p><p>“Bye, mom. I’m going to be going to Eudora’s house after school.” He told his mom while putting on his shoes and picking up his backpack.</p><p>“Adios. Have a lovely day at school. You better be home for dinner. I love you.” His mom told him before giving him a kiss on the cheek.</p><p>“Bye, Javier. Bye, Luis. Bye, Maria.” Diego called making his way out the door.</p><p>Once Diego made it to the car, he hopped into the passenger seat. Eudora didn’t even notice he was there because she was too busy listening to classic rock on the radio.</p><p>“Yo Dora. We are going to be late for school if we don’t leave now.” He said while turning down the music.</p><p>She jumped before hitting him in the shoulder. “Don’t scare me you asshole.” She hissed before pulling out of his driveway.</p><p>He just laughed, turning the radio back up a little bit, so they still listen and talk at the same time.</p><p>“So Di, are you ready for this new school year?” She asked looking at him for a quick second then looking back at the road. </p><p>“As ready as I can be Dora. But just 2 more years until we are out of here and off to the police academy.” He said looking at her with a smile.</p><p>“I’m so ready to be done with high school.” She whined. </p><p>“I know Dora, but only 2 more years then we’re done.” He said putting his hands behind his head.</p><p>---</p><p>Luther and Allison</p><p>Luther was dreaming. He dreams about the same thing every night. He dreams that he and Allison live on the moon together. Just him and her. Living happily ever after.</p><p>Dream Luther and dream Allison were about to kiss when he felt someone jump on his bed. “Elizabeth. Get off me. I’m trying to sleep.” He grumbled before turning his head.</p><p>“But LuLu we will be late for school and you promised me breakfast yesterday,” Allison whined.</p><p>Luther's eyes open wide and he jerked up, accidentally knocked Allison off the bed. “Allison.” He said high pitched. “What are you doing in my room?”</p><p>“Ouch Luther.” She said rubbing her elbow. “Your mom let me in and she told me to wake you up.”</p><p>Luther got up from his bed. “Oh. I’m so, so sorry Allison.” He apologies while helping her up. </p><p>She brushes off her dress, “It’s okay. I shouldn’t have scared you. Now get dressed. I’m going to help Beth get dressed for her first day of high school.” She said all excited.</p><p>Luther watched her walk out of his room, then he realized he was only wearing boxers. “Oh, shit.” He whispers before slamming the door to his room.</p><p>Allison was walking down the hall when she heard a door slam. She laughed knowing it was Luther just realizing he was basically naked.</p><p>She walked up to the room down the hall and knocked a secret knock.</p><p>“Come in Alli.” She heard Elizabeth call from behind the door. “But please close your eyes so I can surprise you with my outfit.”</p><p>Allison walked into the room, covering her eyes. “Is it okay? Can I open my eyes?” She asked.</p><p>“Yes, you can,” Elizabeth said, and Allison can hear the smile in her voice.</p><p>Allison opened her eyes and saw a beautiful sight. “Oh, my god. You look amazing. You are going to be the prettiest one in that school.”</p><p>Beth giggled before spinning so her dress twirled. “Thank you, Alli. Where is Nat? Isn’t it her first day too?”</p><p>“Oh, yeah. Samatha is taking her out to breakfast before school. She was a little bit nervous so my sis was going to cheer her up.” She told her.</p><p>Beth nodded her head, looking disappointed. She was about to say something when the door opened.</p><p>“Beth breakfast. Oh, hi. Allison didn’t know you were here. Do you want to stay for breakfast?” Mr. William asked.</p><p>“That would be lovely.” She told him with a smile.</p><p>Mr. William smiled before leaving the room.</p><p>“Come on Beth. Let’s eat breakfast before we have to leave for school.” She told her, holding out her arm.</p><p>Beth took her arm and they walked down to the kitchen.</p><p>Ms. William and Luther were already down there.</p><p>Allison took a seat next to Luther. “Hey, are you ready for the first day?” She asked him.</p><p>“As ready as I’ll ever be.” He told her before taking the plate of pancakes and giving himself 3.</p><p>“Hey, LuLu. Save some for the rest of us.” Beth told him.</p><p>Luther started to turn red. “Elizabeth Nicole William. Be nice to your brother.” His mother scolded her.</p><p>Beth just gave a cheery smile to him.</p><p>They ate breakfast until it was time for them to go.</p><p>Luther, Allison, and Beth began to walk out the door when they heard his father say, “Have a good day at school.”</p><p>They all waved before going outside to Allison’s car.</p><p>---</p><p>Ben</p><p>Ben was reading his favorite book in the living room when he heard his phone buzz.</p><p>From Jill<br/>Hey, Baby. Are you ready for the first day of school?</p><p>Ben smiled to himself while typing his reply.</p><p>To Jill<br/>Yes I am. Can’t wait to see you. Have you got your schedule yet?</p><p>From Jill<br/>We get them in homeroom. Who is your teacher again?</p><p>To Jill<br/>Ms. Grace. You?</p><p>From Jill<br/>Mr. Carmichael. Awww. We don’t have the same homeroom.</p><p>To Jill<br/>It’s okay Sweetie. Maybe we will have other classes together.</p><p>From Jill<br/>True. Well, I have to go to school now. Meet you at your locker.</p><p>To Jill<br/>Of course. I love you.</p><p>From Jill<br/>Love you &lt;3</p><p>Ben put down his phone again and started to gather up his stuff for school. “Robert. Megan. Do you know where my summer reading packet is? I need it, I have to turn it in after school.”</p><p>“It’s in my office,” Megan called out from the kitchen. </p><p>“Thank you.” He said, going to his aunt's office.</p><p>Once he got there, he looked on her desk. Where he found his packet. He quickly picked it up and walked back to the living room to put his packet in his backpack.</p><p>He put his shoes on and put on his backpack. He walked into the kitchen to get a quick breakfast.</p><p>Once he got to the kitchen he saw Robert and Megan at the little table. There was butter toast in the middle of the table. He grabbed a napkin and toast before heading out the door.</p><p>“Ben. Aren’t you forgetting something?” Robert called out.</p><p>He had no idea what he forgot so he quickly went back to the kitchen. “What?” He questioned.</p><p>“Maybe. I don’t know. A goodbye.” Robert said looking up from the morning paper.</p><p>Ben just rolled his eyes. “Bye, brother. Bye Megan.”</p><p>“Thank you...” His brother started to say but Ben didn’t hear the rest of it because he was already out the door.</p><p>---</p><p>Vanya</p><p>Vanya was running late to school. Five just texted her that she missed the bus and she had about 15 minutes until school started and she had to have her Babushka drop her off.</p><p>She missed the bus because she was too busy getting Ivan ready.</p><p>“Babushka, my dolzhny uyti cherez 5 minut ili ya opozdayu v shkolu.” Vanya called out.</p><p>(Babushka, we have to leave in 5 minutes or I’ll be late for school)</p><p>“Vanya, my uyezzhayem cherez 2 minuty, zaberi Ivana i vstrechay menya u dverey.” Her Babushka called out from the living room.</p><p>(Vanya, we will be leaving in 2 minutes, get Ivan and meet me at the door.)</p><p>Vanya nodded and quickly went to Ivan’s room to get him.</p><p>“Ivan. It’s time to go so get your shoes on.” She told him with a smile.</p><p>“Okay, Vanny.” He said putting on his shoes and grabbing his little backpack.</p><p>Vanya held out his hand for Ivan to grab it. He grabbed her hand and they walked out of his room.</p><p>They walk to the kitchen so Vanya can grab her coffee to-go cup and give Ivan his apple juice. She saw her Babushka keys so she grabbed them.</p><p>After that, they made their way to the front door where there Babushka was standing, digging through her purse.</p><p>“Vanya, ty znayesh', gde moi klyuchi?” She asked her.</p><p>(Vanya, you know where my keys are)</p><p>“Pryamo zdes'.” Vanya said, holding out her keys.</p><p>(Right here.)</p><p>Her Babushka thanked her and then went out the door.</p><p>---</p><p>“I can’t believe we had to ride the damn bus. Why couldn’t one of you drive.” Lisa whined</p><p>“Well, for one, I don’t have my license yet. And Little Fivey got his car taken away for missing curfew 5 days in a row.” Klaus said getting off the bus after Five.</p><p>“Don’t call me little, you bastard. We are literally the same age.” Five hissed hitting Klaus in the back of the head.</p><p>“Ouch. Why do you always use violence.” Klaus grumbled, rubbing the back of his head. “And I’m a few months older than you. So I’m your big brother.” </p><p>Five just flipped him off.</p><p>Lisa put her arms around both Five and Klaus. “Well if you bitches are done with your argument, I’ll be heading to my homeroom.” She patted both their backs and walked away.</p><p>“It’s just me and you now Fivey. Want to walk to homeroom together. I know we have the same one.” Klaus asked, putting his hand on Five’s shoulder.</p><p>As soon as Klaus put his hand on his shoulder, he shrugged it off and shove him away. “No way asshole. I’m going to wait for Vanya.” He said before walking away.</p><p>“See you later alligator,” Klaus called out to Five, but he just ignored him and kept on walking.</p><p>Five walked into the school and went straight to where he planned on meeting Vanya.</p><p>He waited there for a few minutes just reading his book when Vanya walked up.</p><p>“Hey, Five. How’s the book?” She asked him, looking over his shoulder.</p><p>“It’s good. I’m almost finished, then I’ll start the next one. I Just need to convince my dad to buy it for me.” He told her, not looking up from his book.</p><p>The bell rings. That means they have 3 minutes to get to your homeroom.</p><p>Five looks at Vanya, “Come on we can’t be late.” He told her as they started to make their way to the homeroom.</p><p>---</p><p>Klaus started to walk up to Lila after Five left him. “Hey L, you ready to head to class.”</p><p>“Hi K, yeah let's get this shit show started.” She said as they made their way inside the school.</p><p>As they were walking they ran into Diego and Eudora.</p><p>“Patch, Diego. Good morning to you both.” Klaus said, cheery.</p><p>“Hello, Klaus. You seem mighty cheery today. I thought you didn’t like school.” Diego told him, giving a weird look.</p><p>“Is it a crime to be happy Diego? I thought you wanted to be a cop.” Klaus said.</p><p>Diego just shoved him.</p><p>“Why is everyone hurting me today. Does no one want me to be happy?” He whined before falling in Lila’s arms.</p><p>“It’s okay, K. I’ll protect you from this mean, mean man,” Lila said, holding him tight and glaring at Diego.</p><p>Diego just laughed before walking away.</p><p>“Patch. Why is your bestie bullying me? I did nothing wrong.” He complained, whipping a fake tear.</p><p>Patch laughed too before patting his head. “Poor Klausy, he just doesn’t know how to show positive feelings and uses violence as a way to show that he loves you.”</p><p>“He loves me.” He said perking up. “I knew we would be Best Bros Forever.” Klaus cheered before running down the hall.</p><p>Lila and Patch both laugh. “Look at that idiot go,” Lila said to Patch.</p><p>“Yeah. Anything would make him happy. One time we were in the gym, and he found a frog that reminded him of the one he had as a kid. I have never seen someone that happy.” Patch told her before walking to the homeroom.</p><p>---</p><p>Ben and Jill were walking down the hallway toward Jill’s homeroom. </p><p>“So I was thinking you and I should have dinner at my house. My parents won’t be home until late and I really want to hang out with you without my parents hovering over us.” Jill told him, grabbing Ben’s hand.</p><p>“That sounds great, but I have to turn in my summer reading project to my reading club after school so I have to come over at 4:30. Is that fine?” He asked her, giving her hand a little squeeze.</p><p>“That’s fine.” She said as they made it to her homeroom. “Well, this is me. I’ll see you at lunch?”</p><p>“Of course.” He smiled before giving her a kiss on the cheek. </p><p>She walked inside the classroom.</p><p>He continued to walk down the hall where he ran into Luther and Allison.</p><p>“Hey, Luther, Allison. What homeroom are you going to.” He asked them.</p><p>Both Luther and Allison looked at him. “Well, we are both in Ms. Grace’s homeroom. What about you?” Allison asked him with a smile.</p><p>“I’m in Ms. Grace’s Class too. Do you want to walk to class together?” He asked them.</p><p>“Of course,” Luther said as Allison nodded.</p><p>They started walking toward their class.</p><p>Once they made it to the class, they walked in. </p><p>On the board in the front of the class were the sitting arrangements. It looked like he was sitting in front of Diego.  Also, Allison and Luther got to sit next to each other.</p><p>Ben went to take his seat when Klaus and Diego walked in.</p><p>“Benny-boo. I missed you.” Klaus said, walking over to Ben and giving him a big hug.</p><p>“I literally saw you yesterday,” Ben said awkwardly patting Klaus’ back.</p><p>“I know,” He said.</p><p>Diego came up to them and tapped Klaus on the shoulder. “Klaus. Just sit in your damn seat.” Diego told him before taking his seat behind Ben.</p><p>Klaus pouted before flipping Diego off and walking away. To his seat across the room.</p><p>Diego laughed before leaning over his seat to talk to Ben. “How’s the book going?” He asked him.</p><p>Ben turned to look at him. “It’s going good. I’m going to work on it with Jill tonight.”</p><p>“That’s good,” Diego said before continuing. “How are you and Jill doing? Are you still madly in love with each other?”</p><p>Ben began to blush. “We are doing good, great actually. Her parents aren’t going to be at home tonight so we are going to have a date night.” Ben said smiling.</p><p>“Oh. A home without the parents. I wonder what you guys are going to do.” Diego said, smiling smugly.</p><p>Ben’s whole face turns red. “Stop. I really don’t want to talk about it.”</p><p>Diego barked a laugh. “I’ll stop. I’ll stop. But you better not mention that you will be home alone with Jill to Klaus. You know how that will turn out.” Diego told him.</p><p>Ben grimaced, turning to Klaus, who was having a conversation with Vanya in Russian. “Good call.”</p><p>Everyone in their homeroom was seated when a teacher walked into the room.</p><p>“Hello, class. My Name is Ms. Grace. I'll be your homeroom teacher this school year. Let me tell you a little about myself. Um. Let me start by saying that I have been teaching here for 3 years, but I used to teach 9th grade in New York before my husband got relocated here to Indiana. I have one kid, Anna, who is 2. She is the light of my life. I also teach English. I’m in charge of the Gay/Straight Alliance and the coach of the soccer team. And I’m really excited to get to know each and every one of you.” She said smiling.</p><p>“Now that I told you guys a little about me, I want to learn a little about you. When I call your name, I want you to tell me your name, where you're from, your favorite color, and two fun facts about yourself.” She smiled again before picking up a clipboard off her desk. </p><p>“Okay let’s start with Diego Garcia.” She asked</p><p>Diego got up from his seat and he started to share his name and facts. “My name is Diego Garcia, I’m from Mexico, My favorite color is red, I like to play soccer and I speak Spanish. Also, this feels like we are in kindergarten.” He said before sitting down, crossing his arms.</p><p>“I know this is a bit childish but I want to get to know you guys.” She said excitedly before continuing. “Ben Park.”</p><p>Ben got up to get and started to share. “My name is Ben Park, I’m from Korea, My favorite color is black, I’m writing a book with my girlfriend and I living with my Brother and Aunt.”</p><p>“Vanya Nabokov”</p><p>“My name is Vanya Nabokov, I’m from Russia, My favorite color is silver, I play the violin and work as a waitress.”</p><p>“Fesel Smith,” Ms. Grace said.</p><p>Klaus snickered.</p><p>Five got up from his seat and quickly glared at Klaus before sharing. “My name is Fesel Smith, but I go by Five so please call me that.” He said with a smile that was clearly fake. “I’m from here but my mom is french, my favorite color is dark blue, I’m a math and science prodigy and I’m working on a way to time travel.”</p><p>“Allison Richardson”</p><p>“My name is Allison Richardson, I’m from here, my favorite color is purple, I had a small part in a movie last summer and I’m working as an intern in my sister’s ad agency.”</p><p>“Klaus Wagner.”</p><p>“My name is Klaus Wagner, I was born in Germany, but moved here when I was 8, I love every color really, my poetry won a writers award and I can speak many languages which are German, French, Dutch, and Russian, but I’m learning Swedish right now. Also, I’m trying to convince Diego to teach me Spanish, too.”</p><p>“That is awesome Klaus. I also speak German and French. Maybe we can have talks in different languages.” Ms. Grace told him</p><p>“That sounds amazing Ms. G.”</p><p>“Okay. Late person. Luther William.”</p><p>“My name is Luther William, I was born in the UK but moved here when I was 2, my favorite color is green, I want to be an astronaut and I like playing basketball.”</p><p>“Okay. That is everyone. Now I’m going to pass out your schedules.” Ms. Grace said while passing out the papers.</p><p>After she did that all the students eagerly looked at what their schedules said.</p><p>“We have 10 minutes before your next class so you can talk among yourselves.” She said sitting at her desk.</p><p>Klaus came running up to Ben and Diego. “Benny, Di, look at the most awesome schedule.”</p><p>Both Ben and Diego look at the paper. “That’s good. Oh, hey. We’re in the same Creative writing class.” Ben pointed out. </p><p>“Yay. yay. Yay. yay. Yay.” Klaus said when there was a bang coming from the back of the room.</p><p>Everyone in the class turned to see what it was. “I’m in Art Class. Art. How did this happen.” Five was fuming, his nostrils flared and then he made eye contact with the figure at the door.</p><p>“You.” Five said slowly before stalking over to the person at the door.</p><p>The person who just came into the homeroom class is the principal of the school. The Handler. Everyone in the whole school knows that she hates Five, and the feeling was mutual. </p><p>Everyone in the class was silent, wanting to know what they would do.</p><p>“Well, hello Mr. Five.” The Handler said with a sweet smile.</p><p>“Why are my electives Art and German? I didn’t sign up for those. All the things I signed up for were about engineering and science. Not this monstrosity.” Five hissed, shoving the paper in her face.</p><p>The Handler just smiled, as she took the paper and examined it. “It seems like it does say that. Well, nothing I can do.” She said, giving him a shrug.</p><p>“You can change it to something that I actually asked for. That would be nice.” He said.</p><p>“I don’t think I will. It will do you good to expand your knowledge on other things. Also, your brother could help you with the art and German. He is the best artist in this school and also fluent in German.” She said looking at Klaus.</p><p>“Thank you, The Handler. And I would love to help you Five.” Klaus started to say but got interrupted.</p><p>“I don’t need your help Klaus and he is not my brother.” Five yelled.</p><p>Klaus looked down at the ground. Ben was comforting him by rubbing his back.</p><p>Five was about to say something when the bell rang.</p><p>“This has been fun. Mr. Five, I’m not changing your schedule. Have a good rest of your day everyone.” She said before walking out the door.</p><p>Five was still fuming when Ms. Grace said, “Okay everyone get ready for the next class. Have a good rest of your day.” </p><p>Five went barging out the door, Vanya quickly scurried out after him.</p><p>The rest of the students start to go out the door, when Allison and Luther pass Klaus, they both pat him on the back.</p><p>It was only Ben, Diego, and Klaus in the room.</p><p>“He didn’t mean it, Klaus.”</p><p>“He was just mad at The Handler and he took it out on you.”</p><p>“Whatever,” Klaus said in a monotone voice before grabbing his bag and walking out the door.</p><p>Ben and Diego look where Klaus just left then looked at each other with worry in their eyes.</p><p>---</p><p>Five was stomping down the hall. He can’t believe The Handler was doing this to him. He still had his Algebra class and Chemistry class, but Art. Five doesn’t do art. He was so upset and angry, but he shouldn’t have taken out on Klaus.</p><p>Klaus is basically his brother. Their parents have been dating for 5 years and Five has a close connection with Klaus. And he hates to admit but he loves Klaus as a brother and when he saw the broken look on his face it broke his heart a little.</p><p>He stopped in the middle of the hallway. As soon as he stopped Vanya ran into him.</p><p>“Five. Are you okay?” Vanya asked him, worried.</p><p>“Yeah, I’m fine. The Handler is a bitch. But I’m more upset at myself for what I said about Klaus. He didn’t deserve that. I have to find him.” He said about to start walking again.</p><p>“Five we’re almost late for class. You can do it at lunch.” She said before grabbing Five’s arm and walking him to their Chemistry class.</p><p>Five was about to protest but Vanya was already dragging him away. He looked behind him really quick and saw Klaus slowly walking down the hallway with his head down. </p><p>He turned his head just a little bit and saw Diego and Ben glaring at him.</p><p>He cursed himself quietly. He has to think of a plan to fix this and fast.</p><p>---</p><p>Klaus wasn’t really paying attention to his Math and science class. He was still upset about what Five said to him. Lila and Ben have been texting him non-stop. Diego was in his Math class and was trying to talk to him, but he just ignored him.</p><p>Allison was trying to talk to him too in science.</p><p>He didn’t want to deal with any of his friends and he was not excited to see them at Lunch, especially Five.</p><p>Why would Five say that? Is that how he really feels about him? Does the rest of the siblings not think of him as their brother? </p><p>Klaus shook his head, not wanting to think of the possible conclusions. </p><p>He was walking down the hall when he thought of something.</p><p>To Dave:<br/>Davey, do you think me and you can grab lunch outside of school. I’m sad.</p><p>Klaus decided to lean up against the lockers waiting for Dave to respond.</p><p>From Dave:<br/>Of course. Meet me outside of the school. I’m sorry you're sad. :(</p><p>Klaus smiled to himself before making his way to the front of the school.</p><p>He saw Dave leaning up against a tree. </p><p>Klaus already felt better knowing he can always rely on Dave to make him feel better.</p><p>God. He is so fucking cute. I wish he loved me as much as I love him. Klaus thought to himself, making his way to Dave.</p><p>“Hiya Davey,” Klaus said, getting to Dave.</p><p>As soon as he heard Klaus’ voice he looked up at him. “Come here.” He said, holding out his arms.</p><p>Klaus immediately fell in his arms and started crying.</p><p>“What’s wrong Klaus?” Dave questioned, concerned.</p><p>Klaus tried to catch his breath and try to calm himself down. “It’s just Five said I wasn’t his brother. Then I started to think the rest of them think that I’m not their brother. I just love them and I think of them as my family.”</p><p>Dave was silently rubbing his back while he talked. Dave always knew what to do to make him feel better.</p><p>“Come on Klaus.” He looked up at Dave while he spoke. “I’ll buy you lunch.”</p><p>“Thank you,” Klaus said before they walked to Dave’s truck.</p><p>Once they were in the truck Dave started it and started to drive away.</p><p>“You better text our friends and tell them we won’t be meeting them at lunch,” Dave told him as they were driving down the street.</p><p>“Okay, I’ll text Ben, but no more talking to our friends. It’s just me and you time.” Klaus said texting Ben.</p><p>To Ben:<br/>Won’t be at lunch today. Grabbing a bite with Davey.</p><p>“Yeah. Just me and you.” Dave agreed.</p><p>---</p><p>Ben was walking with Jill and Luther to lunch when he got the text. </p><p>From Klaus:<br/>Won’t be at lunch today. Grabbing a bite with Davey.</p><p>“You gotta be kidding me.” Ben tried to whisper to himself.</p><p>“What happened Benny.” His girlfriend asked, looking concerned.</p><p>Luther looked over too.</p><p>“Oh. I’m fine. It’s Klaus. He is not coming to lunch. He’s grabbing a bite with Dave.” Ben told them.</p><p>“Well, how are Five and Klaus going to make up now,” Luther commented.</p><p>“We’ll figure out a way. They always have fights.” Jill said, not knowing what the fight was about.</p><p>“You didn’t tell her what the fight was about.” Luther accuses</p><p>“He said Five said something mean to Klaus. He always says mean things to Klaus. It can’t be that bad.” Jill says matter factly</p><p>“Well.” Ben started, while Jill was waiting to see what he was about to say. “Five called Klaus not his brother.”</p><p>Jill stopped walking. “Why in the hell would he say that to Klaus.”</p><p>“Five was fighting with The Handler and snapped at Klaus.” Luther filled her in.</p><p>“Oh. That makes sense. Why is he upset about that when he knows he was just mad at The Handler?” Jill asked</p><p>Ben and Luther looked at each other. “Klaus is very insecure about the siblings actually thinking of him as their brother.” </p><p>“Oh..” She said as they walked into the lunchroom where Allison, Diego, Lila, and Eudora are already at their table.</p><p>Luther sat next to Allison, Diego was sitting in between Eudora and Lila, Ben sat next to Luther, and Jill sat next to Lila. </p><p>“Ben. You know where Klaus is?” Diego question</p><p>“He went out to eat with Dave,” Ben said.</p><p>“Of course. When will they get together? They always make heart eyes at each other.” Lila commented.</p><p>“I know. It’s so obvious they love each other.” Allison agreed.</p><p>“Well. Klaus still believes Dave is straight and Dave will never make a move.” Ben told them.</p><p>“Dave’s not straight?” Luther squeaks. </p><p>“You're almost as oblivious as Klaus.” Diego turned to Luther.</p><p>Luther was about to speak when Vanya and Five showed up and took their seats next to Eudora and Allison.</p><p>Once Five sat down he immediately asked, “Where is Klaus?”</p><p>“He’s upset so he decided to get lunch with Dave,” Eudora told him.</p><p>“Damn!” Five cursed, banging the lunch table. “I need to apologize.”</p><p>“OMG. Five is going to apologize. It must be the end of the world.” Lila said sarcastically, everyone but Five laughed.</p><p>“Shut your damn piehole, Pitts!” Five yelled. The rest of the table went quiet.</p><p>“Wow. Did someone piss in your cereal this morning?” Lila said quietly.</p><p>Five took a breath, trying to calm his nerves. “Sorry. I just want to apologize to Klaus and say I’m glad I have him as a brother.”</p><p>“Don’t you have Art class next?” Ben asked, Five nodded his head. “So does Klaus, you can talk to him then.”</p><p>“Great.” Five said before taking out his book.</p><p>The rest of the table just looked at each other and shrugged.</p><p>---</p><p>Once Five walked into the Art classroom he looked around to see if Klaus was there. </p><p>He saw him at the table near the front of the room. And Five decided to sit next to him.</p><p>“Hey, Klaus. I didn’t see you at lunch. I was looking for you.” Five told him.</p><p>“Well, hello.” That is all Klaus said before going back to his sketchbook. “By the way, Dave is driving home so don’t wait up.”</p><p>Five just looked at him.</p><p>Wow. This is really affecting him. Five thought to himself.</p><p>---</p><p>The school day was over and Five was on edge. He still hasn’t had a chance to apologize to Klaus yet.</p><p>He was walking on the bus and taking his seat, waiting for Lisa to join him. So to pass the time he got out his book.</p><p>He’s been reading for 5 minutes when he feels someone sit next to him.</p><p>“Heya Fivey. How was your first day?” Lisa asked him.</p><p>“It was fine.” He said not looking up from his book.</p><p>“My day was amazing. Thanks for asking. I got to hang out with Beth and Nat, and my teachers are awesome. It was just a great day.” Lisa told him, jumping in her seat.</p><p>The bus started to drive away.</p><p>Lisa was looking around. “Where is Klaus?” She asked.</p><p>“Got a ride from Dave. He’s mad at me and has been avoiding me all day.” Five explained putting away his book and looked at his sister.</p><p>Lisa put her face in her hands. “What the hell did you do now?” She asks, looking bored.</p><p>“Nothing bad just told him he is not my brother.” Five said quietly.</p><p>Lisa was stunned, her face was frozen before it morphed into anger. “You’re an asshole.” She said punching him in the arm.</p><p>“I know. I will fix it. You don’t have to worry and please don’t tell dad and Seb.” He told her.</p><p>“Fine. But if you don’t fix it by dad and Seb are home, I’m telling.” She said.</p><p>There was silence for the rest of the way until they got home.</p><p>They got off the bus and started to walk down the road. “I’m going to be practicing the Cello in the basement. Don’t bother me.” Lisa said walking into the house and immediately going to the basement.</p><p>Five walked into the house too and went upstairs to look for Klaus.</p><p>He found him in his room practicing his Swedish.</p><p>“jag vill gå till parken”</p><p>(Can you past the sugar please)</p><p>“kan du förbi sockret tack”</p><p>(I want to go to the park)</p><p>“bilen startar inte” Klaus began to say when he saw Five in the doorway.</p><p>“What does that mean?” Five asked him.</p><p>“The car won’t start,” Klaus said looking down. “What do you want Five?”</p><p>Five rubbed his face and looked Klaus in the eye. “I’m sorry I told you weren’t my brother. I know we are not biological brothers, but I care for you as one. I know Lisa cares for you, Ella cares for you and Evan cares for you. We love you and I want you to know that.” Five told him, looking like he was uncomfortable having this conversation.</p><p>They stared at each other before Klaus’ face broke out into a grin. “You love me,” Klaus whispered.</p><p>“What I didn’t say that.” Five tried to backtrack but Klaus was already coming close to him.</p><p>“You love me,” Klaus said again, a foot away from Five.</p><p>Five started to walk backward. “No, I don’t. I don’t love you.” Five said, almost out the door, but it was too late because Klaus was hugging him.</p><p>“You love me. You love me.” Klaus was chanting, jumping up and down.</p><p>“Go die in a hole.” Five snarked, but he was hiding a small smile.</p><p>Five feels everything is going to be okay.</p><p>---</p><p>Eudora and Diego were running laps when they got the text.</p><p>Allison and Luther were watching a movie when they got the text.</p><p>Vanya was at her job when she got the text.</p><p>Ben and Jill were working on their book when they got the text.</p><p>To the group chat<br/>From Klaus:<br/>Five loves me! :) :)</p><p>Everyone laughed when they read that.</p><p>From Lila:<br/>I knew it</p><p>From Ben:<br/>I’m glad everything is okay</p><p>From Diego:<br/>You can wear matching outfits tomorrow to show your brotherly bond</p><p>From Eudora:<br/>I’m totally expecting the matching outfits</p><p>From Allison: <br/>I’ll take the pictures</p><p>From Klaus:<br/>I started to make them. I’m thinking Flowy and Colorful.</p><p>From Five:<br/>I hate you all!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>